Captured and on the other side of the border
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: My view on what might have gone down in the shipping crate in 2x19 s promo. Jisbon of course! hope you like!


Ok so the promo was only out like a day ago but who cares? Jisbon of course in it!!! Lol well read this if you HAVE seen the promo or go watch the promo on YouTube first, or watch it off TV or just read if you want to anyway!!! Oh btw, the italics at the start is what they actually say in the promo! (apart from the ending where it says hello, he didn`t say that:L)

DISCLAMIER: Nope, I`m just so glad the site I watch the mentalist off uploads fully without stopping unlike...Castle! Can`t wait for this...it's this coming Thursday right??? CASTLE finale tonight!!!!

* * *

"_Over here!"_ Jane's voice called as he looked out the small air vent of the large crate he managed to get himself and Lisbon locked into.

"_In here!"_ Lisbon shouted with a slight jump, her green eyes focused on the docks that began to gradually move away from them, getting further and further away. The cranes shooting down to size as they got dropped onto what they suspected was a ship of some sort. She wandered to the far end of the crate, smelling the damp, dusty smell of its interior eat away at the metal and slid down to the floor, her backside landing to the floor with a thud a thin sheet of dust flying into the air.

Jane looked over at her and observed her carefully. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips were formed into a straight line, and her green eyes were narrowing on the wall before her and her hands were clasped tightly on her lap. Obvious signs to him that she was pissed off yet freaking out inside. He tried to call again but to no avail, his voice just echoed out into the depths of the ocean. Besides no-one would ever be able to hear them now, they`d all be in the indoors of the ship or in a cabin now keeping themselves warm from the cold temperatures of the sea.

"Do you want to play Charades?" he asked and she looked up at him, her eyebrows turning upward and frowned as Janes hopeful grin faded as he sat down on the floor across from her. He played with his fingers for awhile and then took out his phone, continuously pressing the same digits over and over again. This began to irritate Lisbon that was the last thing she wanted to be hearing especially the little victory tune that sounded off the phone.

"Can you turn the down?" she snapped and he continued with his game playing, the screen coming closer and closer to his face. She clenched her jaw and arched a brow at his stubbornness and leaned her head off the wall, shutting her eyes. All she could hear were the crashing of the waves against the ship and the victory music.

"Say the magic word" he teased, continuing on with his game play as Lisbon opened her eyes and stared at a little spot on the roof. Out of all people, why him? Why did she have to be so unfortunate to get locked in here with him? She couldn`t recall anything overly bad she had done over the past few days but it had to be bad to have him here.

"No I won`t say the `magic word`" she snapped back and his eyebrows shot to his hairline but kept his eyes on screen.

"Ok fine. Your loss" he sighed and she rolled her eyes, to find him mimicking her.

"Jane. Quit it"

"Lisbon I have no idea what you`re talki-"

"Jane, turn down the phone or I will be forced to slam it against the wall multiple times and stamp on it. Understand?"

"Jeez woman..." he said warily, slipping his phone into his pocket and stared at her, his blue eyes watching her face like a hawk.

"Thanks" she smiled and he nodded curtly, looking about the place but soon got bored and started humming.

"Jane"

"What?"

"Singing, please I`m getting a headache"

"I`m not that bad am I? I came 1st in a karaoke competition 8 years ago"

"You were the only sober one, right?"

"Yes"

"So"

"I think it's getting dark" he pointed out, as they looked up at the air vent to see it getting darker than it had been. They knew they weren`t going to be getting off anytime soon so sat looking over and back at each other when they thought the other wasn`t looking.

"So how long do you think we`ll be stuck in here?" she questioned and he glanced over at her, trying to think of it himself.

"It should take 3 to 4 days, depends on the sea and ship of course but nothing more" he smiled reassuringly and she nodded, letting out a sigh.

***

A very long time past by and Jane and Lisbon felt the crate come to a halt, which resulted in Jane rolling to the wall right beside Lisbon. She glanced down at him, his blue eyes looking back up to her and frowned, at her bad mood. He sat up and waited for it to hit something hard only to have it rattle and go upward, no doubt in his mind they were back on the large red forklift again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lisbon's voice exclaimed as her arms got thrown into the air. Jane looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.

"This is a good sign"

"What if they drop us? Huh? We`ll be dead!"

"What's the matter with that?"

"Never mind" she sighed dramatically and he shrugged.

They fell to their sides as they felt the sand blow into the crate and they spluttered and coughed; Lisbon wiping her eyes to find Jane on his feet looking out the vent.

"I see lots of sand and oh look Lisbon! A goat!" he exclaimed and Lisbon stood next to him banging her fist against the door and almost fell through it until Jane caught her, his arms wrapping around her waist and they caught eye contact for a moment and she glanced away, regaining her balance and both looked out to see a young boy with a stick staring back at them, a little white goat standing beside him and a desert behind him, a few rocks and stray blades of grass at his feet.

"_Hello"_ he smiled a little confused raising his hand toward the young boy and he just stared back at Jane. Lisbon glanced over at Jane with a look of worry etching across her features and he gulped.

"Where the hell are we?" she muttered toward him and he shrugged, looking out onto the desert area and back to her.

"Hello. My name is Patrick Jane. This is my friend Teresa. Where are we?"

"You are in Panama. Why did you come out of the big orange box?"

"Someone left us in there" Lisbon butted in and Jane nodded, he wasn`t going to deny it. They had been locked into the box. An orange one at that and they had no clue if they were going to get home or not...neither one of them knew if they`d ever get to see the team again. All they could do was wait. Wait to be found. Wait to be noticed missing, which wouldn`t be to hard considering Jane was gone with her.

The boy nodded and all they could do was follow him into the desert area and look over at each other.

This was going to be al long few days...

* * *

Ok so it sucked but I liked the promo and if I`m being honest there was really no planning to this at all! Just watched the promo and it came to me! Anyway I hope you liked this and I`ll talk to you guys soon,

Lynne xx


End file.
